The present invention relates to lamp socket for Christmas tree light sets, and more specifically to such a lamp socket which has a water sealing and electric leakage preventing structure.
"UL" of the USA and "CSA" of Canada define strict specifications on electric lamp sockets. However, these specifications do not define any structure to protect lamp sockets against rain water. When a Christmas tree light set is installed outdoors, rain water may pass through gaps in lamp sockets, causing a short circuit, electric leakage, or electric shock.